The invention relates to an electrical plug device with having a contact module which has an access side that is plugged by a closure device when not in use. The invention further relates to a closure device and to a method for protecting the access side of the contact module of an electrical plug device.
Electrical plug devices, for example plugs or couplings for high currents according to DIN VDE 0623, EN 60309-2 (“CEE plug devices”) or according to IEC 62196 (“E-auto charging plug devices”) typically include a contact module with electrical contacts (pins or sockets) in a housing. A complimentary plug device element (coupling or plug) can be inserted into the contact module from an access side for establishing electrical contact to the contact elements. It is known to provide the access side of such plug devices with a hinged cover to protect the plug devices against intrusion of dirt and humidity when not in use and to prevent accidental contact with the current-carrying components. Before a complimentary plug device element is inserted, such hinged cover must be manually changed to an open position by the user.
With this background in mind, it was an object of the present invention to provide an electrical plug device with a protection mechanism having improved safety and/or comfort.